


Lone Courier

by soupsalad



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier is Lone Wanderer | Lone Wanderer is Courier, Diary/Journal, Mothership Zeta, all the characters i could have tagged, didnt think there would be a tag for that but ok, im going to progressivly add tags as things become relevant, its any charcaters from fnv i run into ok, man...i dont wanna do all that, thats pretty cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Lone wanderer from vault 101 needs caps to fuel his new settlement among the stars to escape the wasteland forever. What better place to try making caps than new vegas. Little does he know the mess he's about to step into. The NCR, The Leigon, So many more, he's gotta figure out what he wants for vegas and hos own future before him.





	Lone Courier

**Author's Note:**

> this is for fun please be nice to me.

So, my first time back in the west after that quick little test run with courier delivery way back when in December of 77. I kinda like it, just delivering stuff. It's fun when you get paid upfront. I'm so used to just being nice and getting paid afterward. 

That aside, I gotta deliver this little thing here off to a place called the new vegas strip, which is where I want to head anyways, I have a lot of business to take care of there actually. If the mothership is going to get up and running I'm going to need caps, and lots of them very fast. So what's a little gambling gonna hurt other than getting me some cash money? It should also be pretty fun.

Sally asked if she could come down and try it out, her parents had mentioned vegas prewar and she wanted to see it but I don't know if that's a place for a kid. So no. I considered taking Elliot but even after all these years, he's a little more concerned with the upkeep of the ship and research than seeing the wasteland. Honestly, I don't blame him. Living prewar and suddenly seeing all you know gone, many years or not probably isn't a good feeling. I know it well, with being forced out of the vault. I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

I also asked Kago if he wanted to come but he really just isn't in the mood to be overloaded with more strange shit. He's still kinda fucked up over the ship and learning English so you know what? I'm not even gonna bother. 

I wish Paulson was still around. I miss him. I hope he's ok. A man so old living in the wasteland has me scared to death for his safety. I hope he's not still as bitter as he was before, made friends, maybe he's safe somewhere. Well, he's not...physically old but I mean the guys a cowboy. A real one. I still lie awake at night fucked up knowing I'm friends with some of the greatest sources of prewar history that exist.

I digress, this job won't start its self. I'm gonna go say happy birthday to sally, get some sleep, and head out. She's 14 today! Well, 200 and some change but 14! I'm so proud! May the Lord bless her years to come. Ha. Is this what it's like to be a dad? The kid doesn't have to do a thing and my heart goes crazy with pride.

* * *

So. ha wow, it's been a while. You won't believe this bullshit. I got shot in my stupid fucking head. Great. Wonderful. Like my head hasn't suffered enough, stupid fucking bastard with his stupid fucking shitty suit and fucking. God. God. I want to fucking kill him.

Man. My pip-boy, It wouldn't turn back on. Its been with me for 4 years and finally, it stops working. It's unfortunate but the nice doctor here in Goodsprings gave me his along with my stuff and a vault suit. I'm thankful to be alive, but god I really REALLY fucking hate this. They took the thing I was supposed to deliver, they took my fucking peace of mind, they took a lot of my caps which is the biggest loss here.

That aside, I've been up to a few things here and really...The place isnt so bad. The locals are friendly, the big-horned little guys are cute, and there's a girl in town he showed me a few things and didn't wring my neck upon realizing how shitty my hands are at keeping still. If anything she showed me a few good tips on how to combat that and honestly, its got me feeling nice! I've never been this good with a gun in my life and suddenly I'm doing pretty ok.

Shes….very nice. Her dog is really cute too. I...have a pretty bad history with dogs though, they make me sick to the stomach just to look at. Always something bad to do with them, and I guess she noticed. She seemed a bit down that I seemed a bit on edge around Her little lady.

This is why I am going to die alone. I make women uncomfortable with my perpetual misery and discontent and guys know they can do better than a miserable little nerd like myself.

Well, that’s not the point of this at all. Not even a bit. Goodsprings is a nice place, I fixed up that one ladies radio, went up to the graveyard and cleared out the bugs...I'm making good progress here. As for finding the bastard who decided to give me a 2-second lobotomy with a gun? I’m getting to it, I swear. Kinda want to beat the shit out of him for this. Found a few of those cigarettes he was smoking by the hole he dumped me in.

Hope his lungs kill him before I reach him.

* * *

Cleared out the schoolhouse after some sleep. Really fucking hate bugs, and there were so many. Sunny said if I needed caps that was the way to make em. She's right. There were a few nice things out there. 

  
  


The powder gangers, by the way. I didn't mention them in the last log because i just really didn't feel like it. I'm really not fond of them. The one who was causing trouble in the saloon was enough to make me come to the conclusion that perhaps I should maybe kill any that come through. I was too nervous to mention it to sunny the other day after everything that went on at the well. Geckos, a lady who shouldn't have been where she was. So fucking much. That and talking to people is an irrevocable challenge. Lord give me the strength to make my way out of this city.

* * *

So. Ringo. He was ...a handful…

I mean we worked everything out in the end though. The powder gangers didn't stand a chance after I got everyone in town together. Well, I mean with sunny's help.

Sunny… I'm going to miss her. Shes are so nice. But prim awaits. Ringo thanked me and mentioned a place called the crimson caravan and if I happen across him then good. 

I bought everyone a drink at the saloon and headed off. I'm taking a quick stop here to write this but I'm done now so I'm out. See ya.

* * *

Didn't really expect to save this guy from a bunch of inmates but well isn't that just how it goes out here? Why are there so many free criminals anyways? Powder gangers, these fools here in Primm. It's so much.

So I freed the guy trapped inside. Some deputy what's his name. I can't recall. I was gonna go check up on him at Vicky and vances but I ran into a man called mr.nash. he's with the Mojave express and told me some stuff about the job I had. There was someone who was supposed to do the job but i guess the name Anselm Butcher was enough to make him turn down enough caps to feed all of megaton. His loss I guess, but It does make me wonder why he did leave for real. I mean. Im from the capital wasteland there is no one who should know me unless Paulson made his way out here and wanted me to have some caps. But from the way nash talked about this guy… I doubt it.

That aside I hit this mans house up and found one of those little floating eyebots like the one back home spouting enclave shit 24/7. It's...pretty cute. I fixed it up and after that decided to go explore the hotel in town a little harder. Hotels are always so depressing. Bodies of people just trying to have a good vacation left behind…

That aside. I talked to mister nash and apparently the robot was dropped off by some courier. He seemed surprised I fixed it up. It's mine now though. I like it. Him really. He can be a little guy I guess. Feels rude using it. Ede. 

So yeah I wasn't even done talking about the hotel. It's big. Lots of stuff inside too. Thinking of beaming up to the ship and dropping this shit off for everyone. I'm sure everyone is tired of alien food by now. It's been a few days. Funny thing that happened, I was checking the time on my pip-boy when lo and behold the little robot wanders off and completely decimated an escaped convict round the corner. He came back looking so polite like a kitty who had done a good job taking out a mouse. I love him.

But uhh. Where am I going with this? Yeah. Primm. They need a new sheriff and as much as I’d like to help I'm thinking I'm just gonna move on. This guy whos name eludes me says that the guy who shot me was headed to Nipton and Novac or something to meet someone or something. They can settle this themselves I think. I have a gunman to catch.

See ya.

* * *

God. I'm fucking furious. Spread the word of what you saw here. I'm sick to my fucking stomach. Spread the word of me killing every little bitch in your squad and send that to whoever the fuck sent you, you fucking monster. God.

God. I cant. 

I can't believe this. I've made it to I think Novac and the shit is still on my mind. I am disgusted. I think. I'm just going to write the rest later.

* * *

So. I took some time to cool down in the hotel room and I'm feeling...well I'm still mad but I'm feeling better, good enough to write down what I've been feeling about all this so far.

So. A lot happened when I got to Novac. Firstly this old man, No bark he's called…

Usually, when I meet someone deemed crazy by their neighborhood my first thought is to take them seriously, not totally, I'm sure there are no commie ghost but from what he described there is a stealthboy involved with the things he's been seeing. And the ghouls up at the rocket place? I don't know what to make of that yet. I think I'm going to go see what's up later after I go back and talk to some people. That Boone man told me I could talk to him when he was on duty around 9 to whatever time that his partner takes over. Jeannie mentioned them when i was trying to buy this room.

She's funny. Kinda reminds me of myself. I too have forgotten to introduce myself in situations. She's real sweet. Reminds me of old lady palmer from back home.

I really. Just miss her. I wonder how she's doing. I haven't spoken to Amata in so long. I just can't do it. The vault just makes me sick to think about, all those who we lost, all that happened. It just hurts. 

So you know what. Moving on.

Ada Straus. That was her name, some traveling doctor who, much to my displeasure, has a lot to complain about when you ask for supplies. I understand it's hard, the world sucks, we're all dying, clean medical supplies are harder to come across that clean water, shut up.

Still. I think once I get this mothership plan worked out I might invite her to the group. We could use more doctors than just me and Elliot. Im, sure she might be happy to operate with all the fancy tech we got up there.

Oh, and I need to mention. Victor, the robot that saved me from that shitty little grave. He was here!!! He's so cool and I have some weird….thoughts about that guy…

He's a robot, right? He's just a machine but he's so expressive. Like a real man or something. He has so much personality and is so lucid? He seems to be so intelligent, like a person. And he has such a nice voice and disposition I just...Is it weird...to crush a little bit of a robot? Just a tiny bit, not like I'm feeling the urge to go out and get all nasty with a machine, that weird, but he's...very sweet. I like him. Victor...If only you were a real guy.

That aside, there was some exploring I did in the hotel, I just kinda flipped my way through rooms and came across the terminal of a guy called manny. He's friends with the Kahns. I think those are the guys who helped that guy shoot and kill me. Not sure im TOO fond of them but I mean, a job is a job. I can't be too mad. 

So yeah apparently he was one of them from this terminal entry, not anymore but he knows them, so when I wake up tomorrow and the chance shows itself I'm going to go talk to him. Oh yeah and the other people in the hotel.

There's a guy named bruce, really dumb, fucked some guys daughter and stole his money. I...dont really know what to say there. He's not smart. I mean if you really are brave enough to do that more power to you but god damn if it's not a bad move. He's lucky I'm not working for the guy like he thought I was.

Another person mulling around this little city is a lady named daisy. She's nice. A pilot of some sorts. I don't know who she flew for, I thought it was NCR but she assured me that wasn't it. Ah well, she's old, whatever it is its probably something like the brotherhood. I don't care.

So...Yeah. Repcon, the ghouls, Novac, this Boone guy...uh what else is there?

Hm.

Oh yes, this hotel room is nice. Way better than some of the strange places I've slept over back in the capital wasteland. I hope other places round here are like this. I dig it.


End file.
